1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay which has a noise suppressing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electromagnetic relay designed to reduce the operating noise occurred at the time of opening and closing operations of the relay contact is known. In the electromagnetic relay described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-215775 (JP2000-215775A), the electromagnetic relay is provided with an inner case in which the electromagnetic relay body is housed, an outer case which covers the outer circumference of the inner case, and a relay terminal plate which is arranged between the inner case and the outer case, has one end which is connected to the terminal parts at the surface of the inner case, and has another end which sticks out from the outer case to form external terminals, the relay terminal plate being provided with concave and convex portions which are used to reduce vibration due to relay operating noise.
However, the electromagnetic relay described in JP2000-215775A has a double case structure of an inner case and an outer case, so the reverberating sound at the time of relay operation becomes larger and a sufficient noise suppression effect can not be obtained. Further, the heat radiating ability of the contact, coil, and other heat generating parts also deteriorate.